


next step

by slumberfish



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 07:57:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19127830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slumberfish/pseuds/slumberfish
Summary: The day of their world tour kick-off concert feels like the longest day of Taeyong's life. Johnny helps him relax.





	next step

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dyslexia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyslexia/gifts).



> i started this back in february after the neo city: log celebrating their world tour kick-off concert in seoul as a valentine's day gift for [my wife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyslexia/). well...... i finally finished it.

The restaurant is warm, heat from the kitchen wafting through, post-concert energy rolling off bodies in waves, so many bodies. So many people made their first- first, the weight of the word still shoots a jolt of anxiety through Taeyong's gut- concert possible. Taeyong's neck aches from bowing and thanking everyone.

When their manager announces that Taeyong is going to come up to say a few words, he feels an encouraging tap from the feet across from his as the room roars with excitement.

The food's good but the drinks are better. This feels like a culmination of months, no, years of effort; everyone could use a drink. Taeyong looks down at his own, second of the evening, half-drunk. His body is on the cusp of perspiration and his head is buzzing.

Dishes and plates are stacked and cleared, staff and members start orbiting around the dining room. There had been a recording device hovering during the duration of the meal and of course Johnny's got his hands on it now and coming his way.

Being recorded some more is the last thing Taeyong wants to do, but filming with Johnny sets him at ease. And if Johnny wants to attribute the blush on Taeyong's ears and neck to the liquid in his glass instead of nervous anxiety and the press of wide shoulders against his own, well.

 

-

 

The energy of the post-concert party is contagious, especially surrounded by enthusiastic staff and bottomless drinks, but it is too easy to show visible relief as the members are herded out of the restaurant and into the backs of sleek black vans.

Taeyong sinks into the upholstery of the furthest back seat, leaning his head against the window, tucking his chin into the collar of his coat, and letting his bucket hat sit low on his head. He barely registers who squashed in next to him, engrossed in their phone.

In fact, Taeyong barely registers that the vehicle they are in is moving through space as they head back to their dorms. It's late and it seems to go by quickly, because the next thing he knows he's being gently shaken awake.

"C'mon, we've arrived," Jungwoo says softly, haloed by the overhead van light behind him. Taeyong grunts in response and lurches forward.

"Let's go to our room," Johnny sing-songs outside, throwing an arm around Taeyong's shoulders as the group walks up to the dorm building. Mark is on his other side, cackling about nothing in particular.

Members peel off from the group, heading to their respective rooms and calling dibs on the bathroom.

Taeyong enters his and Johnny's shared living space first, beelining for his bed and collapsing face-first.

"Do you want me to leave the light off?" Johnny asks, walking in behind him. Taeyong flops over to see him standing in the doorway.

"Sure," he replies, still lying on his bed in his coat and hat. He hears Johnny rustle about and move around the room, getting ready for bed.

Taeyong quickly glances at the time on his lockscreen. Obscene. They have tomorrow off though (technically today, Taeyong's brain supplies). The heavy curtain of sleepiness that plagued him all evening was lifting, and he felt the clarity of anxiety and second-guessing set in.

"Hey," Johnny said, again standing in the doorway to the bathroom, pulling Taeyong out of his thoughts. He had changed into some pajama pants but was apparently shirtless. Taeyong swallowed.

"I'm done in here if you wanna, you know," the imposingly tall figure gestured awkwardly to the bathroom behind him. Taeyong didn't know how to tell him he would prefer to sleep for eighteen hours straight in his winter coat than peel himself and go wash his face _again_.

Taeyong hears the compression of the mattress as Johnny lies down, and the accompanying sigh. Logically, Taeyong knows Johnny can't hear the thumping of his accelerated heartbeat, but it's so quiet in their room, there's no way that he can't.

"Taeyong," Johnny starts. "You gave it your all. And we couldn't have done it without you."

Those words pull Taeyong out of his nervous paralysis. He sits up on his bed, seeing the dark shape of Johnny across from him.

"Even though we have a free day tomorrow, we should still try to sleep," he continued, pushing himself up on his elbows and meeting Taeyong's gaze in the dark. "If you want, we could..."

We? Taeyong's heart jumped, was he-?

It wasn't uncommon for members to share a bed, especially when filming or traveling, and a certain degree of physical intimacy was expected from sharing close quarters with members. But in the dorms, when they both had their own beds...

"Ah, nevermind." Johnny must have taken Taeyong's lack of response as a negative.

“No, it’s--” Taeyong stood up, unzipping and shedding his coat, hands almost shaking. “I’d appreciate it. I’m, erm, I’ll get ready. In the bathroom.” He crosses the room in a few fell strides, flicking the bathroom lightswitch on, and closing the door harder than he meant to.

His body carried Taeyong through the motions of his bedtime rituals. Teeth, brushed. Face, washed. He pauses as he shimmies out his jeans, tugging off his socks, hands at the hem of his shirt. There’s no way he’s gonna sleep in Johnny’s bed without a shirt. The shirt stays on. He looks at himself in the mirror, eyes red-rimmed and exhaustion blurring his edges.

_It’s just Johnny_ , Taeyong reminds himself. You need this, he tells himself. He doesn’t let that train of thought progress any further.

He steps back out into the darkness of their room, blinking as his eyes adjust to the change in lighting. It’s better if it’s dark for this.

“Where uh, where do you want me?” Taeyong asks, voice a little high with disbelief. Johnny’s pulled the covers back and scooted closer to the wall, making space for Taeyong. He approaches, knees knocking the edge of the mattress.

“C’mon,” Johnny laughs. “It’s kinda cold, get in.”

Taeyong crawls into the narrow bed as gracefully as one can, shimmying under the covers and lying there on his back stiffly. In his peripheral vision he can see Johnny braced on one elbow, looking down at him, expression inscrutable.

God, even in the dark Taeyong can see how massive Johnny is, exaggerated by how close they are. He's huge, big enough to pick up any of the members without so much as a grunt, and that's a line of thought that needs to stop right now. He lies there stiff in every meaning of the word, arms resting at both sides.

Johnny shifts, closer to him. Taeyong sees the motion through the darkness, feels Johnny pressed up against his side and, oh. Johnny is pulling a stuffed animal out from under himself. He tosses it to the end of the bed, Taeyong feels it land on his foot.

“You should relax,” Johnny rumbles, close to Taeyong’ ear, no indication of moving away. Taeyong snorts, as if it were that easy, but he relaxes muscles he wasn’t even aware he was clenching.

“It’s not that easy,” Taeyong whispers back, still unwilling to turn and face Johnny in the dark. Johnny’s so close, there’s no way he doesn’t hear Taeyong’s heart beating against his ribcage. “Especially with you all…” he trails off.

“Me all what?” Johnny sounds amused.

“You’re just… like that.” Taeyong gestures vaguely toward the shape of Johnny, though it’s not clear if Johnny can even see his hand.

Johnny laughs for real this time but presses no further. Instead, an arm snakes under the small of Taeyong’s back and he finds himself being rolled onto his side, with Johnny pressed all along his back. Taeyong feels hot with how easily he’s manhandled and arranged to Johnny’s liking; tucked against his larger frame, with Johnny’s breaths tickling the back of his neck.

Surprisingly, Taeyong felt himself start to calm down. The weight against him was reassuring and he matched his breathing to Johnny’s. He let the tension fall from his frame, and allowed himself to melt a little into the bed, into Johnny.

“See? Not so bad, right?” Johnny whispers, and Taeyong can feel his breath hot on the back of his neck. It takes an absurd amount of self control not to shift backward even more, and plaster himself flush against Johnny and never move again. Taeyong murmurs his assent.

They lie like that, just breathing in sync. Taeyong feels himself teetering on the cusp of sleep, until Johnny abruptly speaks again.

“Tonight was the start of something huge, and the next few months are going to be really hard,” he starts quietly. “But it’s not only your responsibility. We’re all here for you too.” Taeyong feels his whole body stiffen again and his heart skip a beat as Johnny tells him exactly what he needs to hear.

“I’m… the leader though. If I fuck up or if I’m not good enough…” Taeyong trails off. The weight of the unknown feels even heavier in the middle of the night, heavier than the arm Johnny slings over him, giant hand resting against Taeyong’s chest.

“I’m here for you,” Johnny says, mouth hot right behind Taeyong’s ear. “You’re getting tense again though, relax.” He starts moving his hand and oh, he’s stroking Taeyong’s chest, petting him across his sternum. “Just go to sleep, Taeyong.”

The last thing he remembers is how steady Johnny’s hand is moving across his chest, and then darkness.

 

-

 

It’s still dark when Taeyong crawls back to consciousness. There’s an initial panic of who-what-where-when, and he pats the bed, searching for his phone. It’s still dark out, so he couldn’t have been asleep for too long. His body is stiff like he’s been sleeping in one position.

He hears a snuffle behind him, and is pulled back as Johnny tightens his grip around Taeyong’s torso. Ah, that would be why.

“Mm, you awake?” Johnny murmurs, words slurred with sleep.

“Yeah, I just woke up. What time is it?” Taeyong whispers back. Johnny makes a sound that indicates he doesn’t know either, and keeps his nose buried in Taeyong’s nape.

Taeyong feels like he’s being boiled alive, it’s so hot under the covers. Everywhere that Johnny’s body touches his is at its melting point.

“Johnny?” Taeyong inquires. There’s really no reason for Johnny to be holding him that tightly.

“Hmm?” Johnny’s low rumble sends a shiver through Taeyong’s body. His voice sounds even lower and sexier half-asleep. He feels the words, Johnny’s chest pressed against his back. “Go back to sleep.”

“I don’t think I can,” Taeyong says, voice hushed and unsteady. It’s taking every ounce of willpower not to do something stupid like thrust his hips back against Johnny’s and ruin everything between them.

“No?” Johnny’s started running his thumb across Taeyong’s chest against, through the thin sleepworn t-shirt, moving upwards to swipe across his collarbone. “Me neither.”

Finally, skin on skin. It’s too much for Taeyong and he arches back, pushes up against Johnny behind him, and whines for it. Instantly Johnny’s arm around him tightens, his breathing picks up.

“You know what you’re doing?” Johnny huffs, pulling Taeyong tight against him. Taeyong nods, squirms.

“Yes, yes Johnny,” he whispers, breathy. Johnny groans and Taeyong feels it deep and low, just for him and, fuck, Johnny’s shoving a leg between his and Taeyong can feel him hard against his ass, hips moving shallowly. Taeyong drops his inhibitions and stupidly, sluttily, thrusts back, spreading his legs even further so they can get that much closer.

He feels beyond hot, feverish with it, like this isn’t really happening, he doesn’t really have Johnny rubbing his cock up against his ass and pressing down on him. Still, this is the most grounded he’s felt for days, pulled out of his head and neuroses and focusing solely on how much he likes feeling small under Johnny.

They roll into a more comfortable position, covers thrown back, Taeyong on his stomach with Johnny looming over him, touching him everywhere, still rubbing against him with a guiding hand on his waist.

Taeyong buries his face into a pillow, vaguely grateful that he’s facedown so he doesn’t have to look Johnny in the eye as he pulls his knees up, tilts his ass up for Johnny.

“God, Taeyong, you…” Johnny trails off as his hand runs along Taeyong’s lower belly, toward his waistband and gropes his cock straining against his pajama pants. Taeyong jerks, pushing himself up on both elbows, head hanging between his shoulders.

“Yes, please, Johnny,” he says, registering distantly that the words are coming from his mouth. Johnny must hear them, he groans again and pushes Taeyong down into the damp, humid pillow.

“Gotta get these off you,” Johnny says, tugging Taeyong’s pajamas and briefs down together. Taeyong eagerly wiggles to help facilitate the removal of clothing, shivering slightly without his layers. He feels the shift of the mattress as Johnny tosses his pants to the floor, landing in a heap somewhere in their room. Taeyong doesn’t even care. He pulls his shirt off over his head and tosses it along after it.

Johnny’s back again, as if he never left, covering Taeyong’s body with his, nosing along the back of his neck, and pressing him down into the mattress. The pressure feels good with his cock trapped underneath him but he can’t move, can’t rut against Johnny’s sheets.

“Can I touch you?” Johnny asks, even as he’s sliding a hand underneath Taeyong to wrap around his throbbing cock. He’s already leaking, while Johnny’s still completely clothed, and Johnny can feel how wet he is. The rush of embarrassment makes his dick twitch in Johnny’s hand.

“Fuck, oh fuck,” Taeyong gasps as Johnny started squeezing him in slow, steady pulls, using the fluid dribbling from the head of his cock to slick the way. Johnny’s nosing along the side of his neck, his hairline, behind his ear, _smelling_ him, and Taeyong doesn’t know why that’s so hot to him. When Johnny licks one of his piercings, tongues at the jewelry, Taeyong lets out a dry sob.

“That’s right baby, focus on me. Feels good, right?” He nods stupidly, head lolling, and looks down to where Johnny’s got a tight grip on him, steadily stroking.

Johnny’s hand is so huge it almost covers it completely, and the sight of the head of his cock peeking out from Johnny’s fist, drooling cum, almost pushes Taeyong over the edge. He starts thrusting in counter to Johnny’s strokes, as much as he can with the bulk against his back. Taeyong’s not thinking about how trapped he feels, how the inability to move compounds his arousal and adds an edge of desperation.

He’s not thinking about Johnny’s hands and how one of them could hold both of his wrists down while Johnny stuffs him full--

Taeyong comes with a shudder, going limp beneath Johnny as he spills all over his hand, the sheets, making a mess.

He feels Johnny pressing wet kisses across his shoulders, whispering things like “good boy”, as Taeyong basks in it. He feels warm and satiated and _relaxed_. The compulsion to scrub himself clean and start pre-soaking their sheets hasn’t kicked in yet.

Johnny’s still rubbing his hands comfortingly up and down Taeyong’s back and sides, dipping lower to affectionately squeeze the meat of his ass, and then back up against. It registers then that Johnny hasn’t come yet.

“Johnny?”

“Yeah? You good?” Taeyong looks over his shoulder and sees Johnny’s eyes shining in the darkness. Taeyong is decidedly not thinking about the flood of warmth and affection rising up in him at Johnny’s concern. Instead, he twists, so he’s on his back under him, legs loosely falling apart, sticky belly up.

“I’m good. What about you? You haven’t taken your pants off.” Johnny chuckles at that, and Taeyong smiles too.

“I’ll be okay,” he says, but Taeyong brings his arms up and catches a hand on the back of Johnny’s neck. He pulls himself up to meet Johnny, catching his lips in a kiss. _Our first,_ Taeyong thinks. It’s just a press of lips to lips, with them pulling apart and Taeyong sinks back down. Johnny follows him down, chasing his lips with a hot tongue licking into Taeyong’s mouth.

When they pull apart, Taeyong feels hot and fuzzy again. Johnny’s braced on either side of his head, arms and hands framing his face. Feeling confident and daring, Taeyong turns his head and licks. It feels like Johnny’s wrist, and Taeyong leans into it, lapping up to his fingers. He hears Johnny panting above him.

“Shit, you can’t just do that,” he says, inhaling sharply when Taeyong slurps a finger into his mouth. Taeyong moans appreciatively around the appendage, because in fact he can do this. He pulls back to tell Johnny as much, opening his mouth, before Johnny quickly slips two fingers into his mouth.

That’s good too. Taeyong brings his hands up, holding Johnny’s one with both of his, and using it to guide fingers in and out of the hot wetness of his mouth. He’s choosing not think about how disgusting it is to have someone else’s hand in your mouth, and instead thinking about how sexy Johnny sounds and how big his cock feels pressed against his thigh.

Taeyong draws his fingers out again with a wet sound, and looks up at Johnny, dark hair falling down around his face as he watched Taeyong suck on his fingers.

“Do you want to fuck me, Johnny?” Taeyong asks coyly, hyper-aware of the sticky spots on him and underneath him, making him clench, and his cock stirring in interest again. He feels bold

Johnny groans and dips his head down so his forehead is pressed against Taeyong’s sternum. “More… more than you can imagine. I do, I really do, but we can’t.” He looks up and they are face to face, so close. “I don’t have any lube. Do you?”

The question catches Taeyong off-guard and pulls him out of his fantasy, into the reality of what he’s asking. There are logistics, practicalities to be considered. He doesn’t have any lube either, and he tells Johnny this.

“Yeah, I didn’t think so. I’ve been stealing Jaehyun’s when he’s not in his room. Shit,” Johnny groans. “I’ve wanted to be inside you for so long. I didn’t think it would really happen so, you know. ”

_How long?_ Taeyong wants to ask, but he’s not ready for this to end. He kisses Johnny again, softly, and grasps at the front of Johnny’s shorts, feels the weight of his dick through his clothes.

Johnny gets the idea, and shoves his shorts down just enough so his cock is exposed, flushed, and massive. God, Taeyong’s mouth starts watering just looking at it. There’s no way that’s fitting… anywhere. He reaches for it with both hands.

Johnny scoots up a bit, legs straddling either side of Taeyong’s torso, so Taeyong can get a better grip. He wraps both hands around Johnny and slowly starts jacking him off, in a daze of wonderment. Taeyong’s fingers barely lace together around Johnny. He loves that.

He learns that if he squeezes tighter on the upstroke he can make Johnny pitch forward and swear, or if he increases the pace he’ll elicit a high pitched groan.

“Baby, here, let me,” Johnny wheezes, wrapping his hand around Taeyong’s and directing the pace, faster and tighter, with a twist of his wrist. Taeyong brings one of his hands up to his mouth, bites his knuckles, thinks about how that’s the second time Johnny’s called him that. Baby.

Actually watching Johnny unravel above him because of what they’re doing to him is incredible. He’s so cute, ducking his head down and trying to hide his face. The arm supporting him is shaking though, and it’s clear he’s close.

Taeyong reaches up and runs a hand through Johnny’s sweat damp hair. “Johnny, Johnny. Kiss me,” he says, tugging him close. Johnny lets out a pain noise and crushes Taeyong, like he was just waiting for an invitation. Taeyong thinks he will never get tired of this, the wet slick-on-slick of kissing Johnny.

He feels Johnny shudder as he comes, spilling hot over their hands and onto Taeyong’s exposed belly, up his chest. Johnny goes limp too and Taeyong can sympathize. They’re mostly sharing hot, humid air than kissing now, with Johnny’s full weight crushing him. It’s a pleasant, comforting weight now. Taeyong absentmindedly pets Johnny’s head as they breath together.

It’s a pleasant weight until it’s not. Taeyong feels sleepy again but more than that, he feels grimy where their cum has cooled and congealed on his skin. It’s getting a bit difficult to breathe too.

“Johhny? Ah, you’re heavy.” Taeyong tries unsuccessfully to move Johnny off him. “We’re dirty, come on.”

“Mmm, warm though,” Johnny groans, peeling himself off and rolling onto his back next to Taeyong. “Just use a towel to wipe off.”

Taeyong’s brow furrows. “What about your sheets? Your shirt is dirty too. We need to--”

“Taeyong, we can just sleep in your bed. We are not doing laundry right now.”

 

-

 

“Hey Johnny, have you seen my--” Jaehyun pauses, hand still on the doorknob. He doesn’t think he has ever seen Johnny and Taeyong’s shared room this messy before, but Johnny’s bed is wrecked, comforter thrown back and half on the floor, stuffed animals fallen off the bed. There are clothes strewn about in heaps, _heaps_. There is also a distinct lack of Johnny in his bed.

There is however, a rather large respirating lump in Taeyong’s bed, and a very large pair of feet extending over the end of the bed. Jaehyun decides not to think too hard about that, and slowly backs out the room, closing the door silently behind him.

Maybe Mark knows where his lube is.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!  
> ps i know they have bunk beds but i don't care!  
>  
> 
> [kpop twt](https://twitter.com/yutasword) | [cc](https://curiouscat.me/yutasword)


End file.
